


A Rock And A Very Hard Place.

by canadianhannah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 09x08, Anal Sex (mentioned), Canon Divergance, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Porn with some plot, Rock and a Hard Place, Season 9, blowjob, impala!sex, shameless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadianhannah/pseuds/canadianhannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on 09x08 - Rock And A Hard Place. <br/>(In this version, Castiel accompanies Sam and Dean to the church group)</p><p>Castiel thought that nothing particularly interesting could come of his accompanying Sam and Dean to a church group - that was, of course, until Dean decided to give a detailed description of his sexual encounters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rock And A Very Hard Place.

Castiel looked uncomfortably around the circle. First he looked at the women, their skirts smooth and neat, covering their legs up to their knees. Their hair was in neat, conservative hairstyles, like they’d been taken right out of a 50s magazine – a look which Castiel personally thought was nice, but out of place in the 21st century (but really, what did he know?).   
He then allowed his eyes to travel to Sam, and he nearly chuckled. The younger Winchester sat with his hands clasped in his lap, looking more uncomfortable than Cas had ever seen him. If Castiel could read his mind, he assumed that it’d be screaming “get me out!” at him. Despite himself, he smirked, before letting his eyes fall on Dean, who was looking at another woman, a blonde one, who was sitting near him. Castiel was across from him, so knew that there was no risk of him seeing him and feeling uncomfortable (as he frequently did when he caught Cas looking at him.)

 Castiel didn’t look at Dean with love, or even lust. He looked at him with pure pride, as an artist might look at his best work.   
Cas found Dean, broken and shattered in Hell, and made him into something even better than what he was before – and for that, he was eternally proud.   
Of all the bad things he’d done for and because of the Winchesters, one good thing, at least, had come of it.

 So engrossed was he in Dean, that he barely noticed the woman asking Dean “what set you on the path away from sin?”

 Amused, Castiel raised his eyebrows at Dean, who, now meeting his gaze, scowled at him, before putting on an overly-happy smile at the woman.

 “Uh, hard to say, exactly. Yeah. Sex has always felt – I don’t know – good, you know? I mean, really, really good.” He said, sounding somewhat confused and very, very uncomfortable.

 Cas, for one, did _not_ know. Other than April (who he didn’t really count, for obvious reasons), Castiel hadn’t had any type of intimacy before, and felt slightly resentful of Dean, for reasons that he himself couldn’t explain.   
Dean, seeming to realise who he was talking to, roused himself.

 “Uh, but, uh…sometimes, it just makes you feel bad, you know? You’re drunk. You shack up.” He says, with a small smirk creeping onto his face. Castiel wishes he knew what the smile meant, but barely had time to consider, before Dean started speaking again.

 “Then it’s the whole morning thing. You know, “hey, that was fun.” And then, “adios”, you know? Always the “adios.”” Dean said, looking almost wistful. Castiel was vaguely surprised about how much Dean’s hook-ups had affected him. He hadn’t realised that Dean wanted love that didn’t just end in a night.   
Castiel felt a familiar hope bubbling inside him but, yet again, repressed it, as he’d found himself doing with increasing frequency since his fall.

 “But, you know, when you get down to it, what’s the big deal, right? I mean, sure, there’s the touching and the feeling all of each other, my hands everywhere, tracing every inch of his body, the two of us moving together, pressing and pulling…grinding…” Dean said. Castiel’s eyes widened.   
Did Dean say ‘ _his_ body?’

Castiel felt like he should be paying more attention to that detail, but found that he was much too pre-occupied with trying to hide the growing lump in the front of his trousers from Dean, as his words caused a sweat to break out under his collar, his mouth going dry, his heart racing as an electric thrill ran up his legs. He felt a vaguely familiar sensation in his stomach, and realised that he was nearing orgasm.   
From Dean’s words.  
He was about to come, untouched, just by Dean Winchester talking about sex. He looked up at the older Winchester, as if begging for help, and found Dean already looking at him, his eyebrows raised in amusement, much like how Castiel’s were only moments before. He kept his eyes on him as he continued.

 “Then you hit that sweet spot, and everything just builds and builds and builds until it all just…” and then he made an exploding noise. From somewhere in the room, Castiel heard the crumpling of a sheet, but paid no attention. All of his being was focused on not coming in his pants like a teenage boy.

 He sat, legs still uncomfortably crossed, long after the women vacated the room.   
He saw Dean coming towards him, and repressed a groan. He did not need this right now, and wished that he still had his wings, so he could escape the inevitably awkward situation.

 From the angle Dean was at, he knew that he could see his erection. He tried to form an excuse, but his mouth was still dry from arousal, so he just begged Dean with his eyes to understand.  
What he didn’t expect, was what Dean did next.

 Dean smiled and held his hand out to Castiel, his green eyes twinkling.

 “C’mere, Cas. Let me help you with that.” Dean said, his voice silky, yet rough and husky. Shaking, Castiel grabbed onto Dean’s hand, and let himself be guided to the backseat of the Impala.

 

 Castiel found himself, several minutes later, with his back sliding against the slippery leather, completely naked, as Dean fumbled with his belt buckle.

 “God, Cas.” He groaned, leaning down to steal another kiss. Castiel placed a hand at the side of his face to keep him there, swallowing Dean’s taste.   
Dean smiled as he finally managed to get his belt undone, and shimmied his boxers and jeans off, looking at Castiel sheepishly, who in return, gave him a big grin and pulled him back down to him, covering his neck and shoulders in kisses.

 As if he remembered why they were there, Dean shoved Castiel down hard on the seat.

“So you like it when I talk dirty, Cas?” he purred. Castiel moaned lightly and nodded, knowing that it wasn’t really a rhetorical question. He could hear Dean smile, before pressing a kiss to his temple.

 “Really? So you wanna hear about how I’m going to suck your cock, then?” he murmured. Castiel chewed his lip.

 “How I’m gonna take all of it in my mouth, lick you until you scream, let you fuck my face. That’s what you want, isn’t it, Cas? To fuck my mouth? Make me choke?”

 “Dean…please…” Castiel whimpered, pushing his hips up to meet Dean’s. Dean chuckled and placed soft, sweet kisses onto Castiel’s neck, nipping lightly at the skin. His head moved down Castiel’s bare chest, his breath tickling his skin, making Castiel simultaneously shudder and giggle. Dean looked up, smiling, his eyes filled with pure adoration, with an intensity that made Castiel slightly uncomfortable, and suddenly extremely interested in the roof of the Impala. Dean chuckled and continued kissing, his lips getting lower and lower. Castiel’s stomach twitched under his touch, his breath getting ragged.

 Of all the things he’d done with Dean Winchester – killing demons, averting the apocalypse, purgatory – fucking him seemed the most absurd.

 Dean kissed around Castiel’s thighs, feeling the butterflies building up in his stomach. He’d never done anything like this before – not to a guy, anyway.   
Imagined it? Of course.  
He couldn’t even count the amount of times he’d stood in the shower, the water long since gone cold, biting down on his only free hand to muffle his moans and cries – he could only imagine how Sam would react to _that._

 Dean felt Castiel’s hand moving softly in his hair, and remembered what he was there for.   
Castiel didn’t have much experience anyway, so it wasn’t about impressing him – this was about working through this together.   
They both wanted it, after all.   
Still, as Dean rested on his elbows and licked a stripe down Castiel’s cock, he couldn’t help but be nervous. He let his tongue explore his cock, lapping at the skin, and reassuring himself with Castiel’s moans and cries of pleasure. He tried to re-enact things that he liked. For example, he knew that the skin below the head was the most sensitive, and lapping at it quickly with the tip of his tongue would cause Cas to buck his hips up and swear.

 That was funny – the ex-angel swearing. It almost made what they were doing seem even more ridiculous. Feeling suddenly brave, Dean gripped Castiel’s cock firmly and wrapped his soft lips around the head, looking up at Castiel for approval.   
The older man was looking at him in awe, his eyes looking like they might fall out of his head. Dean would have smiled, if he could.   
That thought once again focused him, and he experimentally moved his head down, earning a gasp from Castiel.

 He bobbed his head up and down on Castiel’s cock, getting into the feeling of the muscle slipping in and out of his lips, and actually getting off on the feeling of it pressing against his lips, and the slightly salty taste of his precome.

“Dean…stop.” Castiel murmured. Reluctantly, Dean pulled his head away, trying not to look disappointed. Castiel smiled and cupped his cheek.

 “I…I thought I was going to…” Castiel said, gesturing to his crotch. His face was blushing furiously, and Dean couldn’t help but laugh and shake his head, letting his mouth close back over Castiel’s swollen cock. He held as much of it in his mouth as he could without gagging, his tongue swirling around the head, his hand moving in time with his lips. Castiel’s breath was heavy and laced with moans, his fingernails digging into the soft flesh of Dean’s shoulders.

 Dean worked his hot, wet mouth and tongue over Castiel, until he heard a tell-tale cry of “oh, Dean!”, and felt the warm, salty liquid fill his mouth. It wasn’t as unpleasant as the girls he’d been with had made him believe, and he made a mental note to confront some of them about making him feel bad about it. He swallowed it without protest, and hadn’t realised Castiel was watching him do it until he slumped down in the seat with a happy sigh. Dean moved up and kissed him softly on the mouth, and Castiel was startled to taste himself on Dean’s lips.

 The hunter smiled lazily at him.  
“Don’t worry, Cas. I won’t tell anyone. You know…if you wanna taste it…” Dean said, praying that he wouldn’t have to explain to Castiel what he was suggesting. Luckily, Cas got the idea pretty fast and leaned forward, pushing his and Dean’s lips together, forcing his tongue into the Hunter’s mouth. He licked around inside Dean’s mouth, licking the taste of himself out and moaning deeply in pleasure. Dean pulled back and kissed Castiel.

 “You like that, Cas? Love tasting your come in my mouth?” Dean purred. Castiel bit his lip and nodded, suddenly speechless again. Dean’s eyes glimmered and he kissed Castiel again, but softer this time.

 “Y’know, Cas. If you wanted me to dirty talk you, you could have just said.” He smiled. Castiel chuckled and leaned against him, feeling the hunter’s arms wrap around him after a minute.

 “But now I know that you like it, I’ll make sure to tell you all the time. When we’re sitting with Sammy, trying to work on a case, I’ll whisper about how I want to stretch that pretty ass of yours with my cock. I’ll tell you about how I want to get on my knees for you, and let you paint my face with your come, how much I want to taste you. All of you. Next time I suck your cock, I’ll make sure I give your ass some attention too. Does that sound good, baby?” Dean murmured into Castiel’s ear, and smiled when he heard Castiel’s whimper, confirming.

“Good boy.” Dean purred.


End file.
